Impropia e indevida
by estirden
Summary: A los ojos de los demás, su relación seria indebida. A los de su familia, impropia. Y a los suyos...La verdad, ellos ni sabían si tenían una relación. Lemon, Hitsukarin. Esta historia sera una especie de Tri-short, sin embargo, se guardara como completa debido a que no es algo definitivo.


La situación era extraña. Tan solo se percató de ello al notar confundida y cansada, lo cual se le hacía raro tomando en cuenta el hecho de que se acababa de despertar. Y no era para menos. Quizás no le hubiera tomado tanta importancia a aquel malestar, había días en los que el trabajo y el entrenamiento no le permitían tomar una buena siesta, pero si eso hubiera sido así, ¿Cómo justificaba el hecho de que se encontraba casi completamente desnuda?

Con el atisbo de duda en el rostro, recorrido con la mirada su habitación por segunda vez, tratando de encontrar algo que le diera más pistas sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

En un principio había considerado una hipótesis algo incoherente: llego agotada de la fiesta a la que asistió, una celebración de los 18 años de ella y su hermana gemela. Perdió parte de los sentidos a causa del alcohol y al llegar a su apartamento, simplemente se desvistió camino a su cama, ignorando completamente donde caía cada prenda, dejando solo el esqueleto delgado que traía bajo su camisa (la fiesta había sido informal, por tanto, no había motivo de ponerse un vestido al cuerpo), solía tener un dormir pésimo y en ocasiones se movía de manera agresiva, eso buscando una explicación al desorden de sábanas en la que se convirtió su cama; sin embargo, había una y otra cosa que no cuadraba allí, volviendo toda la teoría anterior una completa pérdida de tiempo.

No lograba ubicar el hecho de una borrachera, había tomado muy poco alcohol debido a que ninguna quería problemas tanto con Ichigo como con su padre, pues, a pesar de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, para ambos idiotas seguían siendo un par de bebitas.

Y la segunda, pero más importante, si realmente se había desvestido para dormir, ¿por qué no tenía su ropa interior?

Estresada por no hallar respuesta alguna, decidió dejar el tema a un lado y dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha caliente que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos desde su noche, aparentemente, alocada. Dispuesta a relajarse, hizo el intento de pararse y en cuanto logró medianamente posicionarse para bajarse de la cama, recibió un golpe de realidad, al que se negaba aceptar. Para su infortunio, el dolor en su zona inferior decía lo contrario y por mas que intento evadir la evidencia, tuvo que volver a sentarse para tratar de apaciguar su molestia.

No cavia duda, se había acostado con él…Finalmente sucedió.

Tenía una leve idea de lo que había sucedido realmente, todas las evidencias apuntaban a la misma respuesta, aun así, le rondaba una y mil vueltas para saber que _ocasionó_ que ellos finalmente accedieron a hacerlo.

Y no, no es exactamente lo que ustedes consideran, o tal vez si…Su relación era muy complicada. Era algún tipo de relación en secreto. Sabían que era en parte _indebida_ , pero, _eso no era su culpa_.

Generalmente actuaban como si nada, pero había ocasiones en las que no podían ocultar las ganas que se traían. Tomando el hecho de que trabajaban juntos y ella era algo así como su "secretaria", o así le llamaban varios, faltando el respeto que se merecía, pues realmente era su tercera al mando. Realmente no le importaba tanto, aun así, Toshiro se encargaba de reclamarle a aquellos que la tomaban por inferior.

Regresando al tema principal, a causa de estar juntos constantemente y agregando el hecho de que su trabajo era de alto riesgo, no podían evitar preocuparse por el otro, dirigir la mirada constantemente cuando sentían que otra persona estaba muy coqueta, tratando de rebasar su espacio personal y peor aún, cuando se mandaban esas miradas que delataban que por más formales que actuarán en la vida laboral, realmente se habían comido hasta con pan… Bueno, no tanto…hasta ahora.

Aquellas personas que notaban alguno de estos rasgos, no tardaba en dirigirles una mirada de desagrado o hacer un comentario -no tan indebido a causa de la posición en la que él se encontraba- tratando de indagar más en la unión impropia. Mas, eso, no les importa, ni lo hará.

Realmente se querían, por que ambos, dudaban si era amor o tan solo el deseo que se apoderaba de ellos. Solo estaban seguros de que estar en soledad, aunque fuera por unos minutos, los hacía decaer en tratar de satisfacer lo insaciable, aunque fuera solo con besos que iniciaban de lo inocente hasta rayar en lo indecente.

En cierta medida, eran sexualmente activos… pero jamás habían pasado al otro lado. Solo habían permanecido en _el juego previo_ , en un principio, solo fue por el hecho de que se habían dejado pasar más de lo que debían -en su momento lo veían as-, aun después de tratar de hacer como que no había sucedido nada, se dieron cuenta de que habían probado la sustancia tan adictiva a la que llegaba el placer puro e innato que podían llegar a ofrecerse el uno al otro.

Era imposible fingir que eran ajenos a la sensación constante de desearse mutuamente, al grado de no soportar estar separados, se sentían sucios- o así se sentía ella- evadiendo en un principio sus acciones y tratando de evitar, lo más posible, el contacto, incluso visual. Fue imposible de más está decir, a fin de todo, ella era su tercera al mando, no podía simplemente apartarse…

Como en todo, hay una primera vez y no podía discutir que comparar lo que hicieron en un principio a lo que hacen ahora -Eran un par de niños, jugando a las manitas calientes- ahora, se veía en la oscura sensación de no evitar verlo mover las manos e inmediatamente, sentirse excitada. – aunque, el solo hecho de verlo llevar sus manos a sus piernas la hacían sentirse como una maldita pecadora que pasaría la eternidad en el infierno, _a pesar de ya estar muerta_ -

Y se preguntaran, ¿que es aquello que los hacía frenar?, ¿Cuál es la razón de que su unión sea tan indebida y poco razonable? Sencillo, _ella era una mujer en el cuerpo de una niña_.

Suena extraño y también pareciera que ella tuviera alguna enfermedad, pero la verdad es muy sencilla. Murió a los 13 años, un año, después de que su hermano hubiese recuperado sus poderes.

No podía quejarse, por más horrendo que sonase, le agradaba la forma en que murió.

Karakura nunca se caracterizó por ser un área peligrosa o que tuviera algún tipo de riesgo entre maleantes u otras cosas, uno que otro ladrón, pero nada más. A causa de ello, la policía solía ser un tanto- bastante- incompetente ante ocasiones de vida o muerte. Y ella fue que desfallece, en un altercado entre la policía y un grupo de narcotraficantes. -

Nadie se dio cuenta de cómo ingresaron a su escuela, o cómo fue que lograron pasar las armas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Lo poco que sabía (por lo que escucho de los mismos narcos), era que estaban de paso, para la entrega de mercancía. Sin embargo, viendo la oportunidad de obtener dinero fácil y de paso recuperar algunas cuentas, decidieron tomar su escuela como refugio y a un curso como rehén, si, si curso.

No negaba que había esperado que su hermano la salvará, mas en esos momentos la sociedad de almas tenía sus propios problemas. Su hermano aún se recriminaba a sí mismo por no estar presente, más no había sido su culpa.

La policía, había legado ante el llamado que los mismos narcos -Ahora sus secuestradores- quienes les fueron claros en lo que querían. El dinero y nada más.

Como era de esperarse, la policía siguió sus órdenes al pie de la letra, llevaron el dinero y esperaron su respuesta para que liberaran a los rehenes. Estaban esperando a que estos se retiraran, nerviosos ante las acciones de sus enemigos, con mano en el gatillo preparados para asaltar a fuego suelto. A veces el miedo ajeno, puede ser tu propia maldición, tu peor enemigo.

Cuando todos creían que las cosas iban a acabar y los intrusos tomaron el botín, uno de ellos se percató de que parte del dinero era falso.

Encolerizados, abrieron fuego indiscriminadamente. La policía no dudó y devolvió el tiro, ambos bandos ignoraron la presencia de todos los infantes, el miedo no los hizo pensar en las consecuencias. Segura de sí misma y sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar, tan solo atinó a tirarse sobre su hermana, que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del salón junto con unos niños más pequeños, los cuales, por crueles circunstancias de la vida, habían terminado en un conflicto de esa magnitud… las cosas pasaron rápido, ella se tiró sobre su hermana, a tiempo, logrando salvarla de los impactos de bala. 3 disparos en la espalda, de los cuales uno impactó directo en el corazón…

Su funeral fue tan emotivo como todos, tan solo que allí incluso la conmemoraron. Irónicamente, al salvar a Yuzu también salvó a los pequeños que sorpresivamente, eran nietos del actual presidente de Japón. El por que estudiaban en esa escuela con una familia que estaba casi nadando en plata, la tenía sin cuidado.

En cuanto todo termino y cuando noto que su hermana había terminado el periodo de luto en paz y calma, decidió retirarse, más cuando ingresó en el otro lado, se topó con la sorpresa de que mantendría su apariencia de niña por un buen rato, gracias a que las personas allí envejecen mucho más lento que en el mundo de los vivos.

Así, pasaron casi 3 años y no había cambiado en los más mínimo-físicamente hablando- Psicológicamente, ella había madurado de una manera impresionante. Para cuando se dio cuenta, su actitud y propiedad a la hora de hablar de un tema importante o incluso de situaciones sencillas e imparciales, llegando a ser mucho más independiente que su hermano o su padre. Esto debido a que- por mas que lo intentara- no lograba adaptarse al ritmo que llevaban los otros, sumado al hecho de que ella misma había superado a varios mayores que ella incluso antes de la muerte.

Durante esos tres años, había completado con éxito la academia, casi con honores y para cuando pasó ser parte de un escuadrón, se topó con la sorpresa de que el enano había pasado a ser un maldito poste.

No era como si no se hubieran visto antes, pero si había pasado bastante tiempo antes de ello. Asimilando la situación trato de seguir con su trabajo de la mejor forma posible…y las cosas se dieron de improviso.

Se sorprendió al haber recaído que, a pesar de trabajar juntos, habían llevado las cosas demasiado rápidas.

Soltando un suspiro algo resignada a todo lo que había sucedido, se armó de valor para ponerse de pie. El dolor nuevamente la detuvo, esta vez, trato de no prestarle atención a eso. Si seguía así, se iba a volver loca.

Entro al baño, notando que aun había ligeras marcas de humedad en el espejo y que la habitación se encontraba ligeramente cálida. Él, se había bañado ya.

No se sintió mal, varias veces había pasado y no era por que el fuese un maldito insensible, la mayoría de las veces que debía irse, era por que había tenido algo que hacer en el trabajo. Una reunión, un problema o simplemente las quejas del capitán general ante las posibles decadencias de avance por parte de algunos escuadrones que estaban bajando su rendimiento.

Entró lentamente en la bañera, la molestia se estaba calmando, pero su cuerpo empezaba a cobrarle las cuentas. Debió haber sido algo agresivo…

Aún seguía en ella el pensamiento de que él, por más ganas que tenía de hacerla suya (por que ambos eran conscientes de ese deseo), nunca había intentado propasarse, siempre que trataban de probar algo nuevo, solía ser delicado y en cuanto veía que no le afectaría, se dejaba llevar.

Pero de eso a intentarlo por completo, ¿Exactamente qué había sucedido la noche anterior?

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, rápida y sólida, con fuerza. Una idea que la había vuelto un manojo de nervios se contempló como una causa probable, que bien podría ser la razón en su totalidad. Y la tristeza y el dolor también le entraron de lleno.

No se había acostado con él, había sido algo de una sola noche, con un desconocido, con alguien del escuadrón o le habían hecho algo en contra de su voluntad. Pero las cosas marcaban que muy probablemente, no fuera él.

Giró su mirada de manera tensa hacia el reflejo del agua, luego miró su reflejo en la pared de porcelana brillante que cubría todo el baño. Observó su reflejo con asco y preocupación. Se sentía sucia, como una maldita perra, una puta en desgracia que muy probablemente, con unas gotas de alcohol, había vendido su alma al diablo, a los deseos lujuriosos de un imbécil que se había aprovechado de la situación. A otro hombre.

La ducha fue rápida, más se esmeró en lavarse cada parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía sucia, era como si estuviese infectada. Tenía una sensación de asco constante, mas no pudo bañarse con el cuidado que según ella requería limpiar su cuerpo. Salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente, recogiendo cada prenda con el deseo de que le regresaran aún de que fuese unos segundos de la noche anterior, un mínimo recuerdo de su desdicha.

**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Se encontraban en el salón principal del 10° escuadrón. Había surgido una reunión obligatoria para aclarar todo lo discutido previamente en la reunión de capitanes. Extrañamente, ellos seguían en reunión, por lo tanto, la que estaba informándoles a todos era Matsumoto.

Por más que lo intento, no logro prestarle mucha atención. Sabía que ella la regañaba, pues Rangiku la conocía lo suficiente para reconocer cada una de sus expresiones al momento de distraerse.

En cuanto todo termino, la mujer se le acercó algo preocupada. Mas ella, solo le respondió que se sentía cansada, pues en la noche no había hecho más que entrenar – Algo que realmente había hecho en otras ocasiones- De alguna manera, la mujer supo que algo andaba mal, pero conociendo a la pelinegra no le contaría nada hasta más tarde.

Le permitió retirarse con una advertencia, luego, le recordó algunas tareas que debía realizar en el progreso del día.

Agradeció al mundo, por primera vez, de que su trabajo le exigiera realizar tareas o domicilios para otras personas que no fueran solamente el capitán Hitsugaya.

Se dirigió con apuro hacia la puerta, rogando al cielo no toparse con él en el camino y si era posible a lo largo de todo el día, la semana, un mes…en verdad, lo que no tenía era el coraje para verlo, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, lo que pudiese sentir. Al parecer, el universo no tenía los mismos pensamientos que ella, pues en cuanto ella toco el portillo de la puerta, esta se abrió desde el otro lado, mostrando a un joven, de mirada seria y profunda. Se reprimió al sentirse amenazada con tan solo verlo allí parado, aun sosteniendo la manija.

Era impresionante, tan solo estaba parado de lo más tranquilo y, aun así, la sensación instintiva de miedo que generaba su sola presencia era absoluta. El, era la máquina de matar perfecta y ala vez, el ser mas hermoso que ella hubiera visto. La impotencia que sentía allí de pie era realmente abrumadora. Aún más, tomando en cuenta que su altura ronda 1.30-140 y el casi llegaba al 180…

La miró con cuestionamiento. No sabia que interpretar ante esa mirada, tuvo algunas ideas de lo que sería. ¿Dónde había estado la noche anterior?, ¿con quien había estado? ¿Qué había hecho?

Un joven que iba cargando una gran cantidad de papeles tropezó con él, haciendo que se moviera a un lado y desviara su atención de ella. Sin mediar palabra alguna, no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparada con shunpo. No lo volvió a ver en toda la tarde.

En cuanto empezó a anochecer, se sentía incómoda para dirigirse nuevamente a su hogar, era consciente de que de una u otra forma, no podía darse el lujo de no regresar, no por que el se enojara, sino por que lo que menos deseaba era terminar en la casa de Rukia. Ambas eran muy amigas y precisamente por eso, si llegaba a ir a su casa sabía que no tardaría para contarle toda la verdad. ¿Qué mierda pasaría si le llegaba a decir eso? No le preocupaba que ella lo revelara, Rukia era de lo más fiel y honesta. El problema aquí era que su hermano vivía con ella.

Sip, se casaron tres años después de que ella falleciese. Era un buen hermano, pero era un completo metiche y era capaz de escuchar su conversación tras la puerta. Si el llegaba a saber que siquiera se habían besado, estaba segura de que se daría una maldita guerra.

Ichigo, tenía la fama de ser obstinado y decidido. No era un mal aspecto, pero él iba a los extremos y era capaz de cualquier cosa para llevar a cabo sus ideales; si esos ideales eran destruir la sociedad de almas para acabar con el capitán Hitsugaya, lo haría. Eso, tomando en cuenta que era amigo cercano de Kenpachi, era como fusionar c4, con un dispositivo in-desactivable y conectado a otros 200 Kg de explosivos ilegales. En conclusión, de que habría guerra, no había duda y de que todo se fuera a la borda y la especie se extinguiera en su totalidad, no podía arriesgarse a semejante desastre.

Opto por la opción menos arriesgada y más fiable. Cual era el mejor confidente a parte de tu mejor amiga, tu otra mejor amiga, pero ebria.

Con sigilo, se subió en uno de los techos, agachada para evitar que la vieran en cualquier parte, no quería que alguien fuera y revelará su posición, (en caso de que él, la mandase a buscar). La vio entrar en uno de los tantos bares de la zona. Era un lugar privado, por lo que, para entrar se requería de una requisada completa, si alguno de los hombres del peliblanco entraba en el área, así que, si alguien ingresaba, lo sabría antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta de su presencia

Ingreso de forma calmada, tratando de que nadie sospechara. Estaba preparada para que si le formulaba la pregunta ¿Qué hace aquí?, lo mandaría a la mierda con a mirada. No tenía paciencia para que cuestionan sus acciones.

Se acercó al hombre de la entrada, un hombre alto y un tanto fornido. Su mirada tajante y fría. Nada menos de un guardia de tal lugar.

Para mala suerte del hombre, ella estaba con un humor de perros y la piedad no estaba con ella. En cuanto se percató de que el hombre la miró un tanto pesada, para cuando lo pudo observar mejor, se percató de que-muy seguramente- La estaba desnudando con la mirada.

Lo dejó paralizado, tras mirarlo lo peor que pudo y en cuanto optó por retirarse, aprovechó que no había nadie cerca y lo golpeó en el estómago, haciendo que este cayese erguido sobre una rodilla, Lo tomó del cuello y le hizo levantar la cabeza, consciente de que esto le dolería.

-Mírame a mi o otra mujer de esta manera y yo misma me encargare de que no tengas herederos- Le dio un último golpe en el pecho, lo suficiente para que sufriera unos segundos sin aire, mas no para dejarlo inconsciente.

Entró en el lugar a paso acelerado, entre más rápido encontrará a Rangiku, más fácil se calmaría. Si no, mataría a alguien en ese mismo instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

Tomó un sorbo de sake y se permitió disfrutar un poco del ardor que generaba este al bajar por la garganta, con la espera de que esto lograra calmar un poco de estrés o ansiedad.

No era común en el beber, mucho menos en horario de trabajo, pero no podía evitarlo. Juraba haber pasado la peor noche de su vida, estaba un tanto emocionado. Le hubiese gustado poder despertarse a su lado, por ridículo que esto sonase.

Cuando despertó esa mañana, se topó con que el reloj marcaba las 9 Am, llevaba casi una hora de retraso y estaba seguro de que, si no volvía pronto, su escuadrón se volvería un desastre. Se levantó con cuidado, no quería despertarle. Sabía que estaba agotada. Ella era buena para resistir los gastos de energía, sin embargo, sabía que su cuerpo no podría soportarlo.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, tal vez ella se despertará pronto y podría, al menos, darle un beso. Se ducho rápidamente, pero en cuanto salió, se topó con la sorpresa de que seguía completamente dormida, bien podría caerse el edificio completo y ella no se daría cuenta.

Arreglo su ropa y la guardó en el maletín que había traído con esta, la fiesta había sido bastante suave, exceptuando el hecho de que ella se había convertido en un ser pasional y salvaje, No lo negaba, se había negado por mucho tiempo a hacerlo, por miedo a lastimarla, pero esa noche, la que tomó la iniciativa fue ella.

No le sorprendía, ninguno era más activo que el otro, simplemente que esta vez, se había convertido en una fiera casi insaciable, le había saltado encima y por poco -Literalmente casi lo viola. El, al verle en ese estado, no pudo controlarse, se veía perfectamente consciente de sus acciones, aunque hubo cosas de las que no se convencí aún, como si hubiese estado ebria.

Sabía de sobra, que eso era imposible. En la fiesta no se había dado casi nada de alcohol, además, Karin resultó siendo muy resistente para beberlo, siendo casi tan buena como él. (no entremos en detalles)

Así que, tomando todas las cosas en un tiempo de análisis -que le duró tres minutos, pues ella casi lo tenía desnudo- Llegó a la conclusión, que simplemente andaba más insaciable que nunca o por fin, había decidido a dar ese paso.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto una mariposa se posó en la ventana, se acercó con cuidado y le permitió subirse en su mano. Sin hacer un solo movimiento brusco, la acerco un poco más para prestar atención al mensaje que esta traía consigo.

 _Reunión inmediata en el auditorio principal del escuadrón 1. Se requiere la presencia obligatoria_.

Suspiró agotado y regreso su mirada a ella. _La dulce niña, postrada en la cama._ Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, se alejó un poco y la observó unos segundos más.

No importaba cuanto la mirase, no veía a una niña, solo a una mujer, una confidente. Sabía sus gustos y disgustos. No sabían aún que era lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Inicio como un simple deseo, luego atracción y después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya no sabe que son.

Rompieron las reglas de la amistad con derecho, sin siquiera saber que estaban jugando… Al menos él, se había enamorado.

Se retiró del apartamento, dirigiendo su curso para la casa del sombrerero loco. En cuanto llego, saludo de manera formal, ignorando las insinuaciones estúpidas del mismo; salió del cuerpo artificial, guardándolo nuevamente en su lugar. Regresó rápidamente a la SS.

Agradeció que su segunda al mando tampoco había regresado de la fiesta, más sabía que no tardaría mucho. Dejó una nota en el escritorio, para que se prepara y le entregará la información al escuadrón o de lo contrario, le dijera a Karin que los pusiera a entrenar.

…

Estaba agotado, juraría que llevaba al menos unas 2 horas en esa reunión, pero para él, habían pasado milenios. Todo ese tiempo y aún se estaba cuestionando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Se había tragado más de dos suspiros, ni siquiera noto cuando Matsumoto se coló, disculpándose, diciendo que tuvo un imprevisto, y aunque lo hubiese hecho, no le hubiera recriminado por ello, no tenía cabeza para eso en aquel momento. Para nada, en realidad.

Llegado el momento, les dieron unos momentos para descansar y que pensaran en las posibles soluciones para todo lo que hubiesen dicho, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, si bien no había prestado atención a lo dicho hasta ahora, podía prestar atención a las opiniones de sus compañeros y solo tendría que formular la información correcta en su cabeza.

Hubo un momento con Matsumoto, pues solo debían permanecer allí los capitanes. Dio las instrucciones necesarias, la vio retirarse y finalmente, no pudo evitar descolgar levemente su cabeza para liberar tensión de sus hombros -aunque era consciente de que no tendría mucho efecto- cerró sus ojos un instante y respiro profundamente, haciendo todo lo posible para que nadie notara el sonido de la fuerte aspiración,

Los llamaron nuevamente, frunció el ceño y se preparó para un otra ronda de intentos fallidos para prestar atención, o era su culpa, ella, podía ocupar toda su mente si quería, sin necesidad de exigir y cuando realmente llamaba la atención, en no podía hacer más que obedecer…

-Dos horas después-

Salió más que exhausto y como lo había predicho, casi no prestó atención. En cuanto llegó a su oficina, se sorprendió con que Matsumoto recién había comenzado la reunión. Negó con la cabeza, quejándose al aire. Dejó que su cuerpo se relajarse un rato, para tomar curso hacia el auditorio principal del edificio*1.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y halo ligeramente con fuerza, solo para toparse con esos ojos Ónix, que lo tenían como perro con correa. Ella, se quedó paralizada, su mirada reflejaba cierto temor y algunas otras cosas que no comprendido, acaso, ¿era desilusión? , ¿Se…arrepintió?

No pudo ni unir sus labios para pronunciar su nombre, un chico se chocó con él , cayendo junto con los papeles que traía consigo, causando que el se distrajera y ella tuviera el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

La tristeza y la inconformidad de no entender que sucedía lo consumieron rápidamente. Con el humor de un demonio, hizo y deshizo cuantas órdenes se le ocurrieran, teniendo a gran parte del escuadrón de su mismo humor, haciendo que este aumentara.

¿Qué podía causar que estuviera así?, ¡no era lo que ella quería?, ¿malinterpretó la situación?, o ¿no fue lo que ella esperaba? -Su cuestionamiento estaba llegando a lugares insospechados- Quizás, ¿No fue tan satisfactorio como ella creía?, acaso ¿ la tenía pequeña?

Golpeó la mesa repentinamente, dando un freno estrepitoso a sus pensamientos. Fue tal su fiereza, que había roto la mesa, mando Mando a la mierda el papeleo que llevaba adelantado hasta ese momento. No hizo mucho, no estaba realmente concentrado en hacerlo rápido como generalmente lo hacía.

Observo a la ventana, el ocaso se estaba sobreponiendo ante el pueblo que trataba a toda costa no ser consumido por la luz que parecía no ceder ante nada. Fijó su mirada en el atardecer. Sonrió amargamente ante el fiel recuerdo de su mejor amiga, en un pasado, jamás habría pensado que otra podría ocupar ese espacio, que antes, consideraba casi venerable para sus propios objetivos, mucho menos considero que Karin, podría ser quien los ocupa.

Restándole importancia a la mesa que se encontraba destrozada y al maldito desorden que sabía, debía organizar al otro día y se vería peor a causa de que Matsumoto llegaría en la noche completamente ebria.

Salió disparado de la oficina, para dirigirse a la casa de la chica. No era muy lejos, a pesar de que ella pertenecía a su escuadrón, aún seguía viviendo en el 5to escuadrón,esto debido a que ichigo no le permitía alejarse, o al menos no hasta que fuese mayor de edad. Un sentimiento de emoción se apoderó de él, recordando cómo ella le había prometido que se mudara con él en unas semanas.

Eso...eso fue, la noche anterior, mientras la mantiene bajo su cuerpo, escuchandola liberar ligeros gemidos que se perdían continuamente entre sus bocas. Anoche había sido una locura, ese cuerpo tan delicado y tan letal.

Se sentía como un maldito enfermo cuando la veía junto con otras chicas del escuadrón, ella se veía tan pequeña e inocente, estaba seguro de que no podía profesar el más impuro pensamiento entre quienes la conocían solo como la hermana menor del capitán del 5to escuadrón. Luego, se recriminaba al recordar que ella misma le exige el verla como lo que realmente era,una mujer en todo aspecto, con el mismo -o incluso más- deseo de poseer su cuerpo en cuanto el propio así lo quiere.

Debía aclarar esa situación, ni su mente ni su cuerpo soportan el tenerla lejos, mientras ella mantiene un sentimiento de culpa incomprendido. Queria saber si realmente era por las causas que él estaba tomando a relucir.

Bajo a cero su nivel de poder para pasar desapercibido ante el idiota que seguramente se encontraba discutiendo con Rukia, esos dos tenían un genio de los mil demonios y estaba seguro de que si ambos se encontraban allí, con el genio por el techo y las ganas de disputar su estrés contra alguien más, se enfrentarían.

No le tenia miedo, el tipo era fuerte, pero sabia que el lo era mas, mucho mas.

Se coló por una de las ventanas que permanecen abiertas entre los pasillos, era verano y la mayoría se sentía hostigado con las altas temperaturas , en especial dentro de las instalaciones. Recorrió los pasillos con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido.

No era la primera vez que hacía esto, ambos se habían buscado más de una vez en la casa del otro solo para saciar esa sensación incomprendida, habían explorado su cuerpo como si de un libro se tratara, tenían cada capítulo memorizado y eran conscientes de cuales preferían releer una y otra vez sin cansarse. Nadie podría cansarse de eso.

Sacó la copia que traía siempre consigo, las emergencias podían surgir tan imprevistas como las ganas de comerse a besos.

Era una apartamento algo pequeño, entre ella y su hermano se habían encargado de hacer de aquel lugar el más apropiado según su antigua forma de vivir. Incluso se la habían apañado para instalar una que otra cosa que ni siquiera manejaban dentro de la mayoría de las instalaciones. La cocina había sido remodelada, con un mesón en granito negro y una estufa bastante elegante, que ella, ni siquiera usaba.

Se sentó en la sala a esperar su regreso, se aseguro de estar en un lugar donde no podría notar su presencia. si quería poder entablar una conversación con ella, debía hacerlo a la fuerza.

/*/*/*/*/*/

En cuanto logró ingresar completamente en el establecimiento, divisó en el fondo del lugar a la mujer. Estaba sentada en una de las tantas bancas que se ubican sobre la caseta en la que se preparaban los cócteles; Entablaba una animada conversación con uno de los administradores del lugar, o eso creía basándose en todo lo que le había contado ella acerc de ese lugar.

Se acercó rápidamente, no quería que alguien más la reconociera y hiciese un espectáculo por el hecho de que una "niña" estuviese presente en un bar de mal augurio, a pesar de que este era bastante elegante, no le quitaba el hecho de que a fin de cuentas, era un bar.

-Bien, necesito que me digas, por favor, que paso anoche…-

La mujer pegó un pequeño brinco en la silla, al borde de casi caerse de ó su mirada, con cierto nerviosismo.

-¡Karin!,¿ pero qué haces en este lugar a estas horas de la noche?-

-Lamento interrumpir tu descanso de 12 horas pero, necesito aclarar algunas cosas contigo- Se arrepintió un poco después, su tono de voz había sonados agresivo de lo que realmente quería. A pesar de estar alterada, no quería terminar desahogando sus malas pulgas en contra de Rangiku.

-Bien, dame unos minutos.- Señaló hacia una mesa que se encontraba en el fondo del lugar- Si quieres puedes esperarme allí. ¿Quieres tomar algo?, tal vez puedas relajarte.-

-Esta bien, tienes diez minutos.-Cerró los ojos unos segundos y tomó un respiro- Y quiero un _Long Island Iced Tea,_ con el doble de tequila-

\- jojo, eso es bastante fuerte para una niña, ¿no lo crees señorita?-

Su mirada se torno fría en contra del coctelero, que tuvo que tragar fuerte para bajar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-En primera, no soy una niña- Respondió ella, al borde de caer en cólera- Y en segunda, no se meta en lo que no le incumbe.

El hombre asintió de manera agresiva, diciendo la frase lo siento cuanto pudo, buscando una manera de no ser asesinado allí mismo.

Ignorando la conducta del pobre hombre, se retiró a la mesa. Sus pensamientos la habían consumido de una manera desesperante, se sentía agotada de estar en tanta estupidez. Acaso, ¿se estaba comportando de manera muy infantil?

Apoyó sus brazos sobre la meso, hundiendo su cabeza entre ellos, sentir que podía combatir con cuantos quisieran,pero su mente estaba en el suelo, tratando de analizar las imágenes borrosas en el área. estaba tan decaída en esa tumba- que seguramente ella estaba cavando sola- que no encontraba salida, consideraba que quizás matsumoto, tuviera una pista.

En cuanto escuchó el pequeño tintinear de las copas al tocar la mesa, levantó la cabeza, tratando de no verse muy abrumada.

-Ahora, cuéntame. ¿por qué discutieron?-

¿Eso parecía?, ¿una discusión?...Pero, si ella creía que habían discutido, significaba que el tambien se habia comportado de manera extraña. Normalmente cuando discutían, él solía tener un humor de perros. Quizás….

-Dime, el…¿Te dijo algo?, ¿te dio una idea de lo que pasó?-

-La verdad, no. Pero, todo el tiempo se la paso estresado. Bueno, él siempre está estresado, pero, hoy nadie pudo hacer las cosas como él quería. Primero decia que queria algo, pero cuando lo hacían, se alteraba. Incluso dejó sin descanso a tres de los asistentes.-

-Ya veo…-Tomó un ligero sorbo, dejando que el ardor bajara por su garganta. Debía admitir, que habían ciertas cosas que fascinaban del alcohol. Esa sensación de calor, la hacían sentir, tranquila.

-¿No fue una discucion, verdad?-Tomo sus manos con cuidado,para atraer un poco mas su atencion. -Sabes, es extraño, ayer en la noche estaban tan...parecian...No se, ambos se veían felices. Es más, no pareció estresarse cuando Ichigo los interrumpió en uno de los bailes, el no se inmuto. Ambos estaban en su mundo.-

-Lo se pero, luego, luego, no se… simplemente, ¡no recuerdo nada!-

-Espera, ¿que?, ¿no recuerdas nada?, De qué hablas, pero si yo los vi a ambos cuando se fueron, tu estabas algo cansada, parecía que...estuvieras dormida.-

-¡¿Sabes a donde fuimos, el te comento algo!?- Estaba segura de que llamó la atención de una que otra persona.

-Si, dijo que se irían al apartamento de un amigo tuyo, dijiste que tu y Yuzu se quedaron allí. Pero más tarde, Yuzu tuvo que acompañar a tu padre y a tu hermano a casa, al final ella se quedó. Yo también los acompañe. Antes de que yo me fuera para la casa de Urahara , ella habló con Toshiro, él dijo que ustedes se quedarían a dormir allí y regresaron en la mañana a la SS.-

Entonces...No lo sabía. Sonaba ridículo, pero estaba más que confusa. habían cuantas probabilidades podían ante lo que sucedió esa noche.

Salió casi corriendo del lugar, obviamente, se despidió de ella y le dijo que luego le explicaría las cosas -Si se atrevía a comentar algo sobre eso con aquella loca mujer- dejó el dinero de su bebida.

Se detuvo abruptamente a mitad de camino, era muy tarde, era probable que el ya estuviera dormido. Tenía deseos de hablar con él, pero, por alguna razón, consideraba que era mejor dirigirse a su casa y después, conversar con más calma. Además, estaba segura de que tenía un fuerte olor a alcohol, ese cóctel tiende a ser bastante fuerte…

Entro con cuidado por la sala principal. Era bastante tarde y si llegaba a toparse con su hermano, seguramente le daría un buen discurso sobre las reglas de la casa.

Pasó corriendo los pasillos, buscaba hacer el menor ruido posible. En cuanto divisó su puerta, insertar la llave con delicades. Su habitación era de las pocas ( casi la unica) que tenian puertas con seguro, esto debido a un apeticion de su hermano, pues según él, en cualquier momento un intruso podría adentrarse allí y hacerle daño.

Por más que a todos les había parecido una idea estúpida, no se pudo hacer nada más, él era una persona inconvencible, nada ni nadie lo detenía. A Veces, esa forma de ser era un delirio para quienes lo rodeaban.

Finalmente abrió la puerta e ingreso. Se sintió un tanto confundida al ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas, ella siempre solía dejar una luz prendida para que los demás pensaran que se encontraba allí y como no a todos les gustaba tener un regaño de su parte, no se molestaban en tocar la puerta y solo pasaban de largo.

Sintiéndose tranquila, se dirigió a su habitación. Justo Cuando iba a encender la luz de esta, un reflejo en su lámpara le hizo distinguir una figura tras ella, la corriente del aire se cortó cerca de su cuello y su cuerpo atinó a lanzar una patada.

Podía ser pequeña, pero era bastante flexible, además, el fútbol le había proporcionado su fuerza.

El intruso detuvo el ataque con facilidad, la oscuridad era bastante espesa, así que, a pesar de estar a solo un metro de él, no lograba distinguir.

Solo un pequeño quejido al intentar enviar una patada con su otra pierna y que su contrincante la tomara en el acto, haciéndola caer contra su espalda. Justo cuando estaba segura de que su cabeza se golpeara en contra del suelo, el la tomo de la cintura, pegandome a su abdomen para tener estabilidad, antes de estampar sus labios en contra de ella, aun teniendo sus piernas aprisionadas en contra de sus antebrazos.

Sus protestas cesaron a reconocer sus labios, esa agresividad que sabía, a pesar de jamás haber besado a alguien más, era propia de él.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró separarse de él para dirigirle la mirada, más los nervios recorrían su cuerpo como una corriente fría que hacía sus sentidos paralizarse. ¿Que mierda le iba a decir ahora?, aún no se sentía preparada, no para hablarle.

Segundos después, miró hacia la pared contraria como si fuese lo más importante del mundo. Se sentía tan indefensa, él era mucho, en serio, mucho más fuerte que ella. Por más que entrenase, ese cuerpo en el que aún se encontraba era una frágil hoja en contra de él.

Quería correr o golpear nuevamente, pero le era imposible, el la tenia en el aire, con una facilidad sorprendente. Era obvio, con su fuerza un cuerpo de tan solo 37 kilos no era nada.

Consciente de que él mantenía toda su atención aun en ella, regreso su mirada, al borde de soltar un ligero sollozo del miedo e impotencia que sentía en se mismo momento.

Sus ojos eran tan profundos, que le era imposible mentirle. Sentía el frío recorrer nuevamente su espalda, aunque esta vez, sabía que era propio de él.

Esa sensación fría se había convertido en un símbolo de pasión y complicidad, que será imposible de comprender para todos los demás, era algo que ellos mismos habían creado. En un principio, había sido una reacción involuntaria de el, ams con el tiempo, ambos aprendieron a verle como toda una exquisitez, como, una insinuación que jamás fue pronunciada, pero que estaba tan latente en ellos que ninguno de los dos era capaz de negarse a ello.

Tratando de recuperar su coraje, que había escapado de su cordura junto con su respiración y su conciencia, volvió a mirarle. Para el, ella parecía una muñeca, estaba sonrojada, se mostraba ante él de una manera que nadie, nadie jamás la vería y sabía muy bien que el mismo se encargaria de eso, ahora o en el futuro.

Lo suyo era algo profundo u no le veía sentido a ocultar nada,¿ por que reprimir sus celos?

Tomó un respiro, y con un ligero impulso, eleo su cuerpecito en el aire para acomodarla mejor. La tomó por el rostro, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiese ahuyentarla. Si bien, ella estaba más que sometida , sabía que , si se excede, lo golpearía como pudiera y escaparate para no volverle a ver en un año. Al menos, así parece estar ella en ese mismo instante.

Con lentitud, sin quitar su mirada de sus ojos, unió sus labios con los suyos nuevamente. Sentía como si ella fuera de si fuera tan solo una ilusión.

No era la primera vez que experimentaba esto, solo que esta vez, parecía como si ella tuviera miedo a lo que él pudiera decirle.

Y no estaba equivocado, ella se recriminaba internamente sobre todo lo que hubiera pasado esa noche, a tal grado de que ya se estaba hartando de su propia conducta, era de más un dolor de cabeza que estaba consumiendo todo lo que ella pudiera interpretar. Si el la besaba, se sentía como una perra, si la miraba a los ojos, era una traidora, y si tocaba su cuerpo, se sentía como una maldita pecadora.

Cuando empujo su cabeza hacia la de él, en busca de otro beso, no pudo evitar el colocar sus manos en sus hombros para evitar el contacto, se estaba consumiendo en sus propios prejuicios.

No sabía que él tenía ideales muy diferentes y planeaba aclarar las cosas si o si, asi que, optando por no tocar sus labios, y aprovechando el espacio que ella misma le había brindado, la tomo con un poco más de fuerza llevando su boca a su cuello, asegurando su agarre con sus dientes obteniendo un adorable quejido por parte de ella. Sorbió con fuerza el pequeño trozo de algodón y lo liberó con un curioso sonido.

-Me estas volviendo loco, creo que ya no podré contenerme, asi que, porfavor, no me hagas cometer un crimen-

Sonrió al ver como ella tensaba su cuerpo, más sus brazos se habían relajado por un corto lapso de tiempo.

-Dime, ¿ por qué me has evitado?,¿ Sabes lo difícil que fue para mi mantener la cordura en el trabajo?-

-Es solo que...que...No recuerdo nada- Su voz se quebró por completo.- No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche, no sé qué sucedió ,pero por alguna razón siento que cometí un error.-

Lo sabia, sabia que le costaría parte de su corazón el afrontarla se sentía arrepentida de haber hecho eso y ahora que le decía que no recordaba nada, se sentía como un maldito calenturiento. Acaso su deseo había sobrepasado su propio juicio, ja, y el que creía que sabía reconocer todas sus facetas, siendo que él mismo, le había fallado malinterpretando la situación.

La chica, estaba más que alterada, su rostro ahora estaba cubierto de pequeñas lágrimas, los ojos le ardían por el intento innecesariamente inútil de contener su llanto. Aún no había abierto los ojos, no quería ver su expresión al saber que le había fallado,

Y si que tenía razón , aunque por las causas equivocadas. El pobre chico tenía la mirada destrozada, se sentía como toda una basura y buscaba la manera de seguir con la conversación, pero por mas que lo intentaba, no encontraba la manera de calmarla.

Sin embargo, la chica continuo.

-Perdoname, te falle, no se como, pero de alguna manera lo hice. No recuerdo nada, no se quien fue o porque….-Cayó por un momento, porque las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar la consumirian el resto de su vida.- Estuve...Estube con alguien mas-

¡Ya, lo dijo!, estaba segura de que había mandado a la mierda todo, todo lo que se había hecho en casi 2 años, se había ido a la grandisima mierda por una noche de incomprensión y aparente calentura. La mirada perdida y confusa de él solo confirmó sus sospechas. Era una desgraciada sin remedio, lo peor de todo es el hecho de que aun no entendía como mierda lo hizo con ese cuerpecillo. ¿acaso la habían violado? aunque la verdad, eso le importaba poco, que mas daba? le fallo y punto , se sentía pero que una escoria por eso y un lo siento no arregla los errores que cometes por tu negligencia y estupidez.

Mientras ella se arremetía un ay otra vez en contra de su propia conciencia, él había logrado encajar toda las piezas en su lugar. Viendo la estupidez e ilógica de esa confusión y como la astucia de la vida se mofaba de su ingenuidad y todo lo que puede abarcar las acciones sin meditar ,

Con las ocsas meditadas, cayó en la cuenta de la estupidez a la que llegaba el cerebro cuando de amor se trataba. Era consciente de todo y a la vez estaba tan contrariado de sí risa se propago por toda la habitacion.

Una carcajada se apoderó de su cuerpo, ¿Como es que se había dejado llevar por el dolor sin antes haber tratado de pensar mejor las cosas?, se planteó mejor que ela muy probablemente había caído en un estanque pero que el de él, aunque ambas partes lo habían sentido como un barranco sin fondo.

Sin saber del dolor que le estaba causando ella…

El sentir de una gota caer en su antebrazo le hizo regresar a la realidad. Ella está al borde de gritar en sollozos. Recriminando nuevamente su insensibilidad, la tomó de la cintura para colocarla sobre la cama, con cuidado, se puso sobre ella apoyando sus codos, evitando aprisionar con su peo. Ella lo miraba con miedo, más todo quedó en silencio cuando él envolvió su cara en ligeros besos, desde su frente, la punta de la nariz, sus mejillas hasta sus labios.

Su sonrisa era algo en cierta medida adorable, pero no más que la cara de ella, sus sentimientos parecían un maldito ciclo, ambos pasaban por los mismos sentimientos y se estaban destruyendo y reconstruyendo. No pudo evitar suponer, que así era el amor . un mar de desastres, que se pierden y se reencuentran. Pero la calma, es el instante en el que realmente las coasa se ven como son, porque es allí, cuando viste que tanto pudo el otro mantenerte a salvo.

-Que, ¿qué está pasando?-

-Que nos equivocamos- Guardó silencio unos minutos.- Tu pensaste que habías estado con otro, y yo, que te habías arrepentido.-

-Espera entonces , la noche anterior tu…-

La frase se quedó en un simple susurro. El regreso a tomar sus labios. Pasión y amor, sonaba tan ridículo que ninguno de los dos lo diría en voz alta, pero, demostrarlo, era algo que sí podían.

No tardó en rodear su cintura nuevamente , elevando ligeramente su cuerpo para tener un mayor contacto. Devoro sus labios como si fuese la primera vez. Aunque, para ser exactos, no se parecía en nada.

La diferencia, es que en ese entonces, ninguno de los dos entendía lo que pasaba, pero querían seguirlo haciendo. Ahora, ambos saben lo que pasa y se sienten estúpidos por no haberlo notado.

La oscuridad, su fiel compañera, era confidente de cómo ambos recorrieron su cuerpo una y otra vez. Ahora guardaba nuevamente sus secretos.

En un movimiento rápido, él mordió sus labios, provocando un ligero sus lengua con fuerza. necesitaba distraerme…

Sin embargo, también sabía que ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano. No se sorprendió cuando ella se apoyó en sus hombros, levantándose un poco más. Estaban casi de rodillas -principalmente ella-

Mientras trataba de respirar, buscando alguna manera de separar sus labios de los del peliblanco, halaba con fiereza parte de sus ropas, dejando al desnudo parte de su torso. El se giro sobre sí mismo para quitarse, casi toda la ropa que traía encima.

Estando consciente de que ella no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado antes, no se la quitó del todo. No quería asustarla. Ya le había costado el lograra acercarse a ella para "tener una conversación", porque, seamos sinceros, ya eso estaba en la basura junto con las ganas de ir a trabajar al otro dia.

volvió a su posición original, regresando esta vez, a devorar su quitó la ropa de igual manera, encontrándose con un pequeño conjunto blanco que siempre usaba la chica bajo la ropa. Decía sentirse incómoda con sus ropas de trabajo,por que eran demasiado sueltas para su gusto.

acurrucando sobre las almohadas, que eran bastante mullidas -También gracias al posesivo de su hermano- posicionó su mano con delicades.

Karin no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor en cuanto el clavo parte de sus dientes en su piel. Literalmente, estaba segura de que había logrado sacarle sangre.

Pero ¿qué culpa tenía el?, justo en el momento que empezó a mover su mano sobre esa área tan sensible , no se hicieron esperar sus gemidos. Eso, sumado con el hecho de que su cuerpo sabía, en cierta medida, que ya no tenía porqué negarse a tomarla como es debido, estaba por volverse una bestia.

Se conocía a sí mismo, y a pesar de ser paciente y mantener la mente fría, las ocasiones en las que se debía llevar al exceso de sus capacidade, podía ser, un ser peligroso. Ya lo sabía él, luego de las guerras en las que había combatido.

Pero esto, ¡esto lo sobrepasaba todo!, estaba enfermo, ya no podía negarlo. Ese cuerpecito, sobrepasaba sus límites.

Ya había estado con otras mujeres, algunas situaciones causadas por el alcohol -Aunque esas eran situaciones ejercidas por Matsumoto y sus locuras- Y las que ELLA había causado.

No podía compararse, era como comparar el poder de un niño con una espada de madera y a el mismo yamamoto en batalla.

Sus sentidos se ponen al cien con ella, sea en batalla -Por que era realmente peligrosa- o en su habitación , en su oficina o donde los hubiesen dejado solos y con las ganas.

Así que, en cuanto las escucho deshacerse en sus manos, optó por morderla para calmarse.

Ella, por otra parte, estaba casi al borde de estallar en lo que muy probablemente, sería uno de sus orgasmos más fuertes.

Estaba agotada moralmente por ser una grandísima estupida que pasaba por un sinnúmero de cambios hormonales que se habían hecho presentes en su cuerpo desde la dichosa fiesta. Por que , hacer eso, tenia efectos secundarios inmediatos.

Justo cuando habían vuelto a besarse como si nada hubiese pasado, recordó -Por alguna causa sin sentido-Que su padre le había comentado en una de las pocas charlas verdaderamente serias, que las relaciones exuales podian tener sus pros y contras, principalmente los primeros días después de haber perdido la virginidad.

Sus pensamientos se fueron a la mierda cuando empezó con el movimiento de sus dedos que la podían volver una maldita sumisa, en esas ocasiones, no podía, por más que lo había intentado, tener el control de la situación.

Era como si sus manos tuvieran la capacidad de cortar la comunicación entre su cerebro y sus extremidades y sólo le permitían moverse cuando de buscar la posición o forma correcta se trataba.

Más el desgraciado, no tuvo mejor idea que morderle el cuello, cual vampiro en ayuno de unos 1000 años, por que el desgraciado la había hecho sangrar.

-I-Idiota- Sus palabras salieron tan mal pronunciadas como supo que serían, sip, su cerebro estaba más abajo de lo que debería.

-Perdon, es que me haces perder los estribos-

-Pues ponlos en su lugar por que ahora te vas a la mierda.-

Con la poca fuerza que tenia, logra moverse un poco para cambiar de posición y rebajarse, hasta lograr tocar su miembro por encima de su ropa interior.

Deslizando el cintillo con violencia y rasguñando en el proceso parte de su abdomen, lo tomo un tanto fuerte -Apenas y podía controlar sus movimientos-

En cuanto lo tuvo preso en sus manos, empezó a generar el típico movimiento de subir y bajar, con la ligera excepción de que se aseguraba de dar especial atención al glande, masajeando con cuidado con el índice y corazón, rodeando ligeramente Para volver a bajar.

Sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, la sensación era tan completa que quedaban satisfechos en un par de segundos. Lo malo, era que siendo ellos dos, se vuelve efímera.

Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho mas no se sentían conformes con lo que obtenían del otro, contradiciendo la sensación que experimentaban segundos antes, Las cosas eran contradictorias, pero eso era lo que lo hace adictivo, buscar la perfección en aquello que no tiene y que el simple hecho de encontrar, lo que probablemente podría ser una solución -Aun sabiendo que no lo sería por mucho-Era tan gratificante, que no dejarían de hacerlo jamás.

-estas lista-

En un susurro, el corto casi todo lo que está pasando en ese momento. Se separó con facilidad de ella, dejándola con la mano estirada. El enojo se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¿Ahora que mierda iba a hacer?, ¿La dejaria con las ganas?,¡¿Era en serio?!

-¡¿Que mierda crees que estás haciendo?!-

Apoyó los brazos a cada lado de su adorable cuerpecito tenia donde el sudor perlando su piel, el cabello enredado, a pesar de que solo le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, las mejillas ardiendo, sonrojada hasta las orejas y con la sensibilidad a húmeda y preparada para el.

Esa vista, estaba por llevarlo a correrse.

La tomó del mentón para que le mirara a los ojos, la beso con cuidado, de que no sintiera nada, nada de lo que estaba haciendo y con fuerza, se adentro en ella.

-¡Ahg!- La pobre muchacha tuvo que apoyarse como pdo de sus hombros, esta vez con fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, no estaba acostumbrado a todo eso y aún estaba resentido de la noche anterior- Que no recuerda-

La sensación la estaba superando. necesitaba encontrar una forma de controlarse. Pensó por un rato, para luego soltar una risilla que él no pudo interpretar.

En cuanto vio que él tenía toda su atención en ella, le miró a los ojos, que estaba segura se habían oscurecido un no sabia muy bien qué esperar de ella. Era tan fácil seguir sus movimientos en batalla pero aqui, aqui ella era un misterio.

Tomando el impulso de los hombres del chico, ella se abalanzó sobre su cuello, regresandole el favor de hace un rato. Mordió con fuerza la piel morena, sorbiendo de ella con ansias.

-¡Au!, aye, eso no se vale-

Disponiendo del dolor que mantenía su cuello, que ella no quería soltar -Por que le quería sacar sangre- Aprovechó que estaba lo suficientemente pegada a él y que la parecer había olvidado cómo se encontraban ambos, se recostó un poco más en la cama, dejando parte de su cuerpo aprisionara el de ella un poco más con su propio peso e inmediatamente, inició con el vaivén de sus caderas.

En cuanto empezó con el movimiento, ella abrió su boca con un gemido bastante fuerte, estaba seguro de que era uno de los más audibles que había soltado.

La tomó de la nuca y la acercó a su boca en un movimiento un tanto brusco. La callo en su boca, sintiéndola tratar de contener el aire, pero les era imposible a ambos. no podía darse el lujo de dejarla asi nada mas. Estás seguro de que ahora sus gemidos si se escuchan y ella no vivía sola, el apartamento era de ella si, pero el sabia muy bien que ichigo tambien estaria por ahi en la habitación de Kuchiki. Si llegaba a escucharlos sería su perdición.

Aumentando el movimiento cuando ella se lo pedía, cambiando un poco de lugar un auqe otra vez y llevándola al extremo de sus sentidos, pasó toda, en serio, casi toda la noche.

Ni siquiera la dejo descansar cuando intento tomar una ducha en la madrugada, sólo para poder acostarse mejor, por que no quería despertar y que su hermano entrara a lo maldita sea en la habitación, encontrando los desnudos y sudados.

Allí sí que no tuvo mucha piedad que digamos...Ni siquiera la había dejado abrir la llave de a ducha cuando empezó. Salieron casi 2 horas depues de eso.Y si, si se pueden bañar.

Pero nada, por más que en la noche la había tenido como una dulce y tierna niña, en la total sumisión .Nada, nada, la como cuando se vio el espejo encontrándose con la marca de un vampiro.

La piel morada con ligeras tonalidades de verde, en un área perfectamente visible y tomando en cuenta su kimono de trabajo, no serviría de nada.

En cuanto salieron de la habitación, se dirigieron a la oficina. Donde se encontraron con Matsumoto al borde de un coma. No se había movido en ningún momento aun cuando el Capitán del 10 gritó que se despertase.

No, esa mujer estaba muerta.

Mientras el seguía en sus vanos intentos de despertar a la mujer, ella se había encargado de llamar al chico del 5 puesto, para que le brindara el favor de que le consiguiera dos cafés cargados con un par de panecillos. Rascándose el cuello en todo momento con la excusa de que tenía una alergia. Pero estaba segura de que el no se lo habia creido. ¡Maldita sea, esa cosa se veía a metros!

Luego de eso, busco en las cosas de la rubia un poco de maquillaje. Se arreglo un poco la marcha, ya solo había rastros de una alergia, bastante creíble.

Luego de eso, ambos desayunaron en el escritorio, para después ella despedirse de él con un beso delicado. Si alguien los hubiera visto, quizás habrá pensado que eran tiernos. Claro, si no fuera por que su relación era de un enfermo mental con problemas de pedofilia y una niña con el síndrome de estocolmo. O algo asi.

Se retiró para continuar con el entrenamiento de los recién llegados. Con una sonrisa constante en todo momento, tanto así, que muchos habían dicho que, la dichosa alergia, era de un árbol venenoso o algo, por que su tercera al mando estaba alucinando.

Mas, ella tenía sus propias razones.

Esa misma mañana, Toshiro tuvo otra reunión de improvisto. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sintió como si esta vez, todos hubieran plantado su mirada en él , en algún momento.

-Disculpe, Capitán Hitsugaya, pero, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Si señor,¿ por qué lo pregunta?-

-No es nada, solo que...Ayer, salió muy temprano, quería preguntarle algo pero, ya se había retirado de su oficina.

-Si, disculpen, es que me sentía cansado-

-No tiene porque, igualmente , jamás falta a nada.-

Con el cansancio hasta por los poros, se retiró nuevamente al 10 escuadron. Encontrándose con que Matsumoto, por fin, se había dignado a levantarse.

-¿Dormiste bien, Matsumoto?-

-La verdad no mucho, un sueño corto nunca es suficiente para mantener la ,la verdad, si.-

La mujer se estiró sobre el sillón, bostezando un buen rato. Se levantó tambaleante y volvió a estirarse. Continuó hablando sin mirarle.

Se puso en frente del espejo que mantenían a un lado de su mesa, junto a unas botellas de sake vacías, y unas cuantas a medio tomar.

-¡Por cierto, capitán!, ¡¿supo usted lo que sucedió después de que se llevó a Karin-chan?-

No pudo evitar tragar duro,por auto reflejo, acaso, ¿Ella sabía algo?

-La verdad no, ¿Qué sucedió?- Giro los ojos al pronunciar esa pregunta. Le era extraño meterse en los chismes de su teniente.

-Al parecer, alguien alteró las bebidas.-

-qué quieres decir con eso.-

-No lo se, pero al parecer varios de los chicos que asistieron a la fiesta, terminaron con amnesia al dia siguiente. Parece ser que habían puesto una especie de droga o algo asi.-

-¿Que clase de droga?-

-Vaya, capitán, está bastante curiosos hoy. ¿Se puede saber la causa?-

-Simplemente eso, no me quieres decir, no tienes por qué hacerlos-

-No pasa nada. No le veo mal en que un hombre chismosee ¿sabe?-

-Matsumoto…-

-Ya, ya. Pues parece ser que eran una especie de droga afrodisíaca o algo así, o , al menos varios de las chicos que bebieron se pusieron bastante...Mmm...Como decirlo. A, ya no importa, se pusieron como conejos en primavera, pero en cuanto amaneció, ninguna de ellas sabían que rayos paso.-

-Así que fue eso…-

Finalmente, la mujer dirigió su mirada al joven de mando. Casi soltó la botella al ver la gran marca que se apreciaba en el cuello.

-Dios,¡¿ capitán está bien?!, ¡¿que le paso en el cuello?!-

-¿Como que en el cuello? ,¿ de que estas habla…-De repente, las acciones del mayor en mando cobraron sentido.

Se movió como rayo en el lugar, hasta posicionarse sobre el espejo. La marca se veía a la perfección. No parecía una alergia, estaba bastante negrisa como para que se pudiera suponer que fuera eso. Se notaban las marcas de los pequeños dientecillos alrededor del círculo.

-Maldita sea, Karin.-Susurro lo más bajo posible, sin darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba justo al lado de él, estudiando igual que el, la marca de posesión de su pequeña compañera.

-Valla, quizás si le afecto un poco la bebida. quien lo diria. Pero bueno, al menos solo lo mordió.-

Se dirigió hacia su mesita, para disponer de un buen sorbo de sake. Le era curiosos, que la pequeña le hubiese mordido.Y aunque solo fue una insinuación a juego, él no había comprendido eso. Interpretando que ella lo había tomado como un hecho.

-espero que haya usado protección- La mujer estaba esperando un fuerte grito, en recriminación a tal acusación. Más aún con el hecho de que era solo una niña. Era consciente, que esto solo era en la medida jamás se había esperado la respuesta de su mayor.

Tomó un sorbo de sake, dejándolo unos segundos para luego poder pasarlo y disfrutar de la magnífica sensación que este generaba. No pudo. todo el liquido salio disparado de su boca en cuanto escuchó la frase " Use un hechizo de quido, con eso será suficiente"

-De verdad lo hicieron?!-

-Mierda…-

Y mientras pensaba en como hacer para que esa mujer no abriera la boca, empezó a planear un plan para vengarse de eso…

Bien, espero les haya es el primer lemon que escribo y sé que está mal esquematizado, pero la verdad, no esperaba que saliera tanto -Y ya me volví a desviar.-

Empecé a escribir esto con una idea y termine en otra, por que, creanme cuando les digo que esta no era la finalidad que yo quería.

Pero bueno, asi se aprende. Tomando en cuenta esto, les pido por favor sus criticas, buenas malas o lo que quieran.

Aquellos que tengan algún tipo de petición, de historia, solo diganlo en los comentarios.

Necesito practicar.

PARA AQUELLOS QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO DE SARD Y ARMAGEDON:

Si me tardare bastante, pero eso es por el simple y sencillo hecho de que ¡Me mude de pais!

Así que les pido que me tengan paciencia. Estoy escribiendo varios one-shots por que tenia bastantes planeados antes de partir, y , ahora, tengo muchas ideas para acelerar un poco el proceso de SARD. Armagedon su se demora por que pues, acaba de empezar :v

Espero que les halla gustado.

La dejaré como completa pero, voy a colocar más partes.

Básicamente sera un tri-short, pero, como las historias pueden ir separadas, pues, ahí ta la idea.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, síganme, lo que quieran.

Gracias y nos leemos luego.


End file.
